ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zen Pinball 3
Zen Pinball 3 is a pinball video game developed by Zen Studios for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Android, Ios and PlayStation Vita.34 The game was announced on 27 july 2018. The first PlayStation versions was released on March 21, 2019 in North America and September 5 in Europe567 while the Wii U version was released on september 24, 2019 in North America and January 31, 2019 in Europe and october 4, 2019 in ios and android Title music: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeBbHezTt4M Changes * Sorcerer's Lair Is now in app in purchase * destruction of glory is now a free table * More new tables adden * all tables from zen pinball series are returning to zen pinball 3 Features * Free trials are available for each table so players can try each table before purchasing. * New Tables * Featuring boss madness mode * tables can be purchased by coins Tables Zen studios * Destruction of glory (NEW!) * Destruction truck derby (NEW!) * Stop the virus (NEW!) * Evil robots (NEW!) * Kraken (NEW!) * Sorcerer's lair * adventure land * son on zeus * el dorado * earth defense! * V12 * Mars * wild west rampage * castlestorm * secerts of the deep * Biolab * Rome * Pasha * shaman * paranormal * tesla * epic quest * excalibur\ Nickeledeon (NEW!) * The Loud house (NEW!) * Breadwinners (NEW!) * Bunsen is a beast (NEW!) * rocko's mordern life (NEW!) * Spongebob squarepants (NEW!) * Knight squad (NEW!) * jojo siwa (NEW!) * teenage ninja turtles (NEW!) * The fairly odd parnets (NEW! * Harvey beaks * Ahhhhhhhhh! monsters! * Catdog * and more Disney Pixar (NEW!) * toy story (NEW!) * A bugs life (NEW!) * toy story 2 (NEW!) * Monsters, inc (NEW!) * Finding nemo (NEW!) * The Incredibiles (NEW!) * Cars (NEW!) * Ratatouille (NEW!) * WALL-E (NEW!) * Up (NEW!) * Toy story 3 (NEW!) * Cars 2 (NEW!) * Brave (NEW!) * Monsters unversity (NEW!) * Inside Out (NEW!) * The good dinosaur (NEW!) * Finding dory (NEW!) * Cars 3 (NEW!) * Coco (NEW!) * The Incredibles 2 (NEW!) * Toy story 4 (NEW!) (Coming soon in 2019) Roblox Games (NEW!) * JailBreak (NEW!) * Meep city (NEW!) * Phantom forces (NEW!) * Work at pizza palace * Mashables (NEW!) * Speed run (NEW!) * Prison life (NEW!) * Rocitzens (NEW!) * Island royales (NEW!) * Survive the disasters! (NEW!) * Natural disaster survival (NEW!) * Flee the factory (NEW!) * Ro-Bio (NEW!) * BOOGA BOOGA (NEW!) * CB-RO (NEW!) * wolve's life (NEW!) * Flood escape (NEW!) * Flood escape 2 (NEW!) * Zombie attack (NEW!) * project: Pokemon (NEW!) * Sharkbite (NEW!) * survivor (NEW!) * Zombie Rush (NEW!) * roblox high school (NEW!) * Hide and seek extreme (NEW!) * The streets (NEW!) * Breaking Point (NEW!) * swordburst 2 (NEW!) * Reason 2 die (NEW!) * assassin! (NEW!) * Tower battles (NEW!) * Ninja assassin (NEW!) * Bee swarm simulator (NEW!) * Dinosaur simulator (NEW!) * Car crushers (NEW!) * Car crushers 2 (NEW!) * Shard seekers (NEW!) * The normal elevator (NEW!) * The stalker (NEW!) * Super Nostalgia Zone (NEW!) * Kingdom life (NEW!) * Roblox waterpark (NEW!) * Feather family (NEW!) * Stop It slender! (NEW!) * Innovation Inc. Pinball (NEW!) * Tradelands (NEW!) * Crossed paws (NEW!) * BtD: REDUX (NEW!) * Universal Studios Roblox (NEW!) * Salvage battle (NEW!) * Conceptual holes (NEW!) * Book of monsters/ Pinball of monsters (NEW!) * Eclipsis (NEW!) * The Doom Wall 2: Burst (NEW!) * godzilla unverse/ Godzilla simulator (NEW!) * Gearland (NEW!) * Multi pong 2 (NEW!) * Gravity shift (NEW!) * cursed islands (NEW!) * The floor is lava! (NEW!) * Epic pinballs (NEW!) * Tiger ® Homestore (NEW!) * Skywars (NEW!) * Exploration Obby 2 (NEW!) * The roblox plague (NEW!) * Cleaning simulator (NEW!) * Roblox battle (NEW!) * Deathrun/Deathball (NEW!) * surf (NEW!) * mad pinball (NEW!) * Vampire hunters (NEW!) * apocalypse rising (NEW!) * Mega marble run pit (NEW!) * Armored patrol (NEW!) Captain underpants pinball collection (NEW!) * the amazing captain underpants extra pinball-o-rama (NEW!) * The adventures of captain underpants (NEW!) * Captain underpants and the attack of talking toilets (NEW!) * Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) * Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants * Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman * Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy, Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets * Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy, Part 2: The Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo-Boogers * Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People * Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers * Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers * Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 * Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot * The epic tales of captain underpants * dog man * dog man: unleashed * dog man: a tale of two kitties * dog man: dog man and cat kid * dog man: lord of the fleas * dog man: brawl of the wild Other * Bfdi pinball (NEW!) * the smurfs (NEW!) * MegaMind (NEW!) * portal * The walking dead * Bfb pinball (NEW!) * Yo-kai watch pinball (NEW!) * Regular show pinball (NEW!) * Ternminator (NEW!) * taog (The amazing world of gumball pinball) (NEW!) * super mario pinball (NEW!) * ninjago pinball (NEW!) Sega * Sonic the hedgehog (NEW!) * TBA Gallery